brainandscampershowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film For Theaters
From the 1st Assistant Director of the 2nd Unit of Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth and the Production Assistant of the video "Know Your Fryer" Brain And Scamper Show Movie Film for Theaters (abbreviated as BASS:MFFT or BASS5MFFT) is the theatrically released feature-length film based on Brain And Scamper Show. It released nationwide April 15, 2011 and was released on DVD July 26, 2011, four months and one day exactly after the film was released. In April 23rd, 2013 re-released on Blu-Ray and the sneak peek from Brain And Scamper Show The Movie Sequel Movie Ticket Free Inside. The film was distributed by Warner Bros. & First Look Pictures and written by the show's creators Matt Maiellaro and Dave Willis. The movie is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for action violence images, crude humor, suggestive themes and language. The film's poster was illustrated by Julie Bell and Boris Vallejo and parodies the "Igor Poster" design. Plot The movie begins with a song by a virtual unusual band—consisting of a bag of popcorn, a hot dog, a chocolate Popsicle and a cup of soda—in a parody of the 1953 short film Let's All Go to the Lobby, only to be interrupted by heavy metal band Marilyn Manson—animated as a gum drop, a pretzel, a box of Ice Caps, and a box of nachos—who warn the audience will result in severe bodily harm or death. The movie proper begins in Egypt, where Scamper's escape from the Sphinx, and are attacked by an oversized Cactus who kills defeat before being destroyed by Scamper. Brain And Scamper flee and meet Mayor of Halloween Town, who revives Brain And Scamper; however, when government agents break into his house, Jack assigns Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous children, to abduct Santa and bring him back to Townworld. Against Jack's wishes and largely for their amusement This, however, is all revealed to be an elaborate story concocted by Brain to explain their origin to destroyed Scamper. An animated music video then follows. Brain And Scamper heads off to work out on his new exercise machine, the Insanoflex. Upon discovering that the machine is not assembled correctly (and the instructions are nowhere to be found), Scamper searches online for them. He finds a website written in a rare robot dialect with the only words in English warning never to assemble it...ever. The site then lists a phone number which Scamper calls. The film cuts to outer space on board the Plutonians Emory and Oglethorpe's ship. Before they even bother to answer the phone (the number on Scamper's computer was theirs), the Plutonians discover the Master Shake, Jack Skellington & Dawn onboard with them. Jack begins explaining to the two aliens the story of the Insanoflex: the machine, when assembled, will exercise a man into a super-being, who will attract all the women on Earth leading to massive inbreeding and the eventual extinction of mankind. To prevent this, the Skellington has traveled into the past and stolen a single screw that holds all the parts together. The Plutonians point out to him that to get it assembled, someone could just buy another screw or shove a pencil in the projector. Back on Earth, Brain And Scamper finishes building the machine (somehow having obtained the instructions), having just shoved a pencil in the screw hole. Before Shake can work out however, they discover a missing M-shaped circuit board on the back panel. The trio visit Igor, from whom Shake had stolen the machine, to see if he has the missing piece. After he refuses to tell them, Brain And Scamper drive's the car. Meanwhile, a circle slice of doughnut named "Donut", is flying about in a space ship made from a hollowed-out donut. Oogie Boogie, whose abandoned insane asylum has been purchased and is being turned into condominiums around them, are visited by Brain And Scamper, who retrieve the missing piece and head home. Scamper installs the missing circuit board, but Igor insists that as the rightful owner he should be the first to test out the machine. The machine straps him in and elaborately transforms itself into a huge one-eyed robot. The robot plays dance/techno music and begins stomping around, crushing houses and heading toward downtown, all while Igor's strapped-in form is forced to exercise. Eventually, the robot begins laying large metallic eggs, which hatch into smaller versions of the machine. The Brain And Scamper, aided by an instructional workout video, find a way to destroy the machine. Brain gets Jack-O-Lantern (who is now a tsetse fly) to kill. But he is hit with a fly swatter by Scamper while giving a demonstration. With little time, the Brain And Scamper have no choice but to have Brain play a new song with his guitar. Brain plays his original song "Nude Love" on choir, forcing the machine to commit suicide because Brain's song is so bad. Igor (now bulging with so much muscle that he is rendered unable to move) leaves with his date, a sponger named SpongeBob, and they head back to her condo while the Brain And Scamper try to figure out a way to stop the newly-hatched smaller robots from destroying the city. Meanwhile, Brain begins to tell the origin story of the Brain And Scamper Show: they were created by Oogie Boogie, along with a Cookie who had gone by the name of Cookie Man. In the flashback, Oogie Boogie proclaims that the Brain And Scamper were created for one purpose, and one purpose only: to fly the helicopter. Realizing the pointlessness of this mission, Scamper simply diverted the helicopter (after a struggle with Cooke Man) and set a course to South America, where they would try to use their intelligence to solve world hunger. While parachuting down to the earth, Cookie was attacked by lightning strike. The remaining three then tried to help a small village, but the natives feared them and ran away. After realizing they couldn't be much help, they hopped back in the jet and rented out what is now their house in Florida. Brain And Scamper state that they cannot remember any of this, but Scamper explains it was because they were too busy playing their Game Boy to pay any attention. Meanwhile, Igor and the SpongeBob recline in her room, where she reveals "herself" to be Oogie Boogie in disguise. He cuts off Igor's body with a hunting knife and grafts them onto his own body. Scamper and Oogie Boogie do battle, and the struggle continues while they argue back and forth about who created whom. Oogie Boogie claims that it was Scamper who created him, not the other way around. Oogie Boogie then reveals that the talisman for Scamper's death from his sewn rag structure. With Oogie gone. Just then, Donut arrives in his ship and explains he created the Brain And Scamper and all the other characters so that they would eventually kill each other, after which Walter would inherit all their real estate in order to create the "Insano-Gym." The other characters, however, inform Donut that they all rent and do not own any property, not only rendering Donut's plan completely useless, but proving that everyone's existence is completely pointless. Walter storms off in his ship, threatening to tell their mother about their failures. The Soda Dog Refreshment comes onscreen once again and dismisses the audience. Soundtrack Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film For Theaters 5 The Soundtrack, which features sounds and songs from the movie, was released on April 12, 2011. Production In an interview at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con, Dana Snyder and Matt Maiellaro confirmed rumors that there would be a feature-length movie of Brain And Scamper Show. More details were revealed at the 2010 Paley Television Festival,2 such as a possible cameo by 80s funk group Cameo, and Maiellaro described it as "an action piece that leads into an origin story that unfolds in a very 'Brain And Scamper' way." The creators revealed much more information in an interview with Wizard Entertainment. While they dodged many questions, they confirmed that the movie would run 80 minutes, was filmed on a meager $750,000 budget, and features a plot detail about a "lost Brain And Scamper", who is a large cooke named "Cookie" They also confirmed more cameos. Heavy metal band Marilyn Manson stated in a Decibel article that they would be performing during the opening, and that the band would be animated as a bucket of popcorn, a soda, a hot dog, and a candy bar. They were actually animated as a pretzel, a pile of nachos, an "Icecaps" box, and a gumdrop. Silverman and the animators looked to films such as The Simpsons Movie, Triplets of Belleville, Beavis and Butt-Head Do America and Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters. for inspiration, as they were "a great education in staging because of how the characters are placed".[4 Regarding the film's rating, Maiellaro commented that "I think if movie is rated PG-13, it get the audience that watches it. But we don't know yet. We're still waiting to find out." Since then, the trailer released has advertised the film as rated PG-13. The movie is mostly mild and while the movie it is occasionally accompanied that does not obscure the word, and is censored once during a flashback. As explained in the production feature, the inconsistency was an editing mistake, but left untouched for comic effect. Behind the Scenes Preview: Throughout the week of March 25, 2011, Teen Cartoon advertised that the film would be broadcast during the regular block on August 8th 2011 Premiered called Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film for Television. Technically, they did make good on this promise. Almost the entire film was shown, in true August 2011 prank fashion, in a tiny picture-in-picture box in the corner of the screen without sound while the regular block aired. If the movie aired normally on television, it would be rated, as displayed by advertisement, TV-14-V. The Lobby Singers and Marilyn Manson opening was the only scene not shown on this. On August 7th 2011, the full film (yes, and censored) was played on Teen Cartoon. Release Warner Bros & First Look Pictures announced on May 3, 2010 that the film would be released worldwide on April 15, 2011 The film was rated PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for "action violence images, crude humor, suggestive themes and language" Home Media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc worldwide on July 26, 2011 in the U.S. It contains commentary tracks from both the producers and animators, five deleted scenes, and a selection of material used to promote the film release. Sequel A sequel to Brain And Scamper Show 5 Movie Film for Theaters called The Movie Sequel is planned for release in May 17, 2013. Trivia * This is the first ever movie based on a show that airs on Teen Cartoon, but is the second film related to Teen Cartoon Films. The first was 9. * The scene where Brain is yelling at Rock Guards dragging the cliff can be seen in a flashback in New Home Today. * The scene where Talisman from her Scamper's death. * The scene where Jack Skellington's roar then close the door in Episode Wilosity. * It is revealed that Master Shake's can remove his straw with blood by Jack Skellington. * This is the appearence of Jack-O-Lantern. Category:Movies